User blog:Pheonix1225/Naomi Lapaglia (The Wolf of Wall Street)
Naomi Lapaglia, played by Margot Robbie in The Wolf of Wall Street is the golddigging wife of stock market manipulator and penny stock scam artist Jordan Belfort. Plot In 1987, Jordan Belfort procures a job as a Wall Street stockbroker for L.F Rothschild. Jordan soon finds his career terminated following Black Monday and takes a job at a boiler room brokerage on Long Island that specializes in penny stocks. Jordan befriends his neighbor, Donnie Azoff, and the two found their own company. The basic method of the firm is a pump and dump scam. To cloak this, Jordan gives the firm the respectable-sounding name of Stratton Oakmont. He has an affair with a woman named Naomi Lapaglia. When his wife finds out, Jordan divorces her and marries Naomi. Meanwhile, the SEC and the FBI begin investigating Stratton Oakmont. Jordan illegally makes $22 million in three hours upon securing the IPO of Steve Madden. To hide his money, Jordan opens a Swiss bank account with corrupt banker Jean-Jacques Saurel in the name of Naomi's Aunt Emma, who is a British national and thus outside the reach of American authorities. He uses the wife and in-laws of his friend Brad Bodnick, who have European passports, to smuggle the cash into Switzerland. Jordan, Donnie, and their wives are on a yacht trip to Italy when they learn that Aunt Emma has died of a heart attack. Jordan decides to travel to Switzerland immediately to settle the bank account. To bypass border controls, he orders his yacht captain to sail to Monaco, but the ship is capsized in a storm. After their rescue, the plane sent to take them to Geneva is destroyed when a seagull flies into the engine. Two years later, the FBI arrests Jordan because an acquaintance informed the FBI on Jordan. Since the evidence against him is overwhelming, Jordan agrees to gather evidence on his colleagues in exchange for leniency. Now fed up with Jordan's lifestyle, Naomi tells Jordan she is divorcing him and wants full custody of their children. Jordan loses his temper and tries to run off with his daughter Skylar in his car, but he ends up crashing in the driveway. Donnie rats out on Jordan to the FBI and The FBI raids and shuts down Stratton Oakmont. Despite his breach, Jordan receives a reduced sentence for his testimony and serves three years in a minimum security prison. After his release, Jordan makes a living hosting seminars on sales technique and Naomi escapes jail sentence despite being a willing accomplice.Naomi eventually marries another CEO. Gallery vlcsnap-2018-08-31-22h21m48s927.png|''First View'' vlcsnap-2018-09-16-22h21m02s053.png|''Flirting with Jordan'' vlcsnap-2018-09-16-22h24m29s584.png|''A friend of Jordan's wife tries to intercede'' vlcsnap-2018-09-16-22h25m32s765.png|''Reaction to Donnie publicly masturbating at her'' vlcsnap-2018-09-16-22h26m28s650.png|''Eyeing Jordan as she leaves with her boyfriend'' vlcsnap-2018-09-16-22h27m14s180.png|''Aren't you married?'' Category:Adulteress Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Greedy Category:Beauty Pageant Category:Devious Category:Gold Digger Category:Pervert Category:Spoiled Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Nude Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Topless Category:Open Side Dress Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Bra and Panties Category:Garter Belt Category:Lingerie Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Blonde Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Nail Polish Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Accidental Defeat Category:Adaptational Evil Boost Category:Begged by Villain for Mercy Category:Comical Defeat Category:High Libido Category:Humiliated Category:Masturbation Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Rich Category:Sex Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Villain's Lover Category:Nasty, but Small-Time